Geisha Life through the Eyes of Kazunomiya
by kanontsukiyama
Summary: Kazunomiya is a geisha in training. All characters are mine! Inspired by Memoirs of a Geisha and by my own dreams of being a geisha. USA/Tokyo time.
1. Chapter 1

**4****th**** of April in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

I live in the okiya. There used to be a time when I didn't live in the okiya, but I feel as if I was born in the okiya. A long time ago (6 years to be exact), my parents gave me away. If my oniisan was at home, he would have brought me up. I was given to the okiya and told that I was an undesirable child by my parents, for being a girl.

I was told to call the head of the okiya Okaasan (Mother) okiya. She is in her 5th decade of being alive. Two other women, who are in their 4th decade and 5 years of being alive, are to be called Obaasan (Grandmother) and Obasan (Auntie). It was hard to follow at first, but after seeing a maid like me get a scolding for not using correct terms and manners, it got a little easier.

This is the second month of my being here at the okiya. I was given a private journal to keep my records of turning geisha. It would not be read aloud. A senior geisha has decided to take me as her apprentice geisha (very informal), even though I have been here for two months. The senior geisha is one of 3 that the okiya has. This senior geisha debuted under the name Hatsune, even though we call her Kimiko. I have no idea what the other geisha are called. I am only known as maid, girl, or my given name Kazunomiya.

As a maid, I had to do my chores such as running errands for the okiya and geisha. I had to deliver packages from the postmaster and bring it back to the okiya. I get food and fabric to make clothes often. I like running errands in the spring or fall, because it's not hot or cold.

I was often allowed to go with the geishas when they went to perform. I watched their feet more than their faces and learned the steps. I never practiced when I was around everyone else in the okiya; it was in a room or out in the courtyard. Dance became my life, but I didn't have a sense of rhythm.


	2. Chapter 2

**5****th**** of April in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

While running errands for the geishas, I saw all the little girls my age, going to class and learning all the arts. I would earn the opportunity to go after 6 months of being in the okiya. The geishas here decided to help me dance, for one day, they saw me. I had been very careful in the courtyard to not let anyone see me dance. I was working on the arm movements, when I heard something. I figured it was them, now. I left and returned to my task of sweeping. The geishas told me last night that I was a natural and that I needed a little help. I accepted their help; it would pay off in the long run.

`Along the way to the market, I heard maikos telling me to stop. I turned around and bowed low to them, for they were superior to me. They asked me what okiya I came form. Seeing the list of errands in my hand, they said it would be okay for me to continue my errands; they would call another time. I wondered who they were.

When I returned to the okiya, I asked Kimiko-san about the maikos after explaining the situation. She told me to not mind them; they were looking for the otoko geisha.


	3. Chapter 3

**6****th**** of April in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

I was ordered by Okasan to bring tea into her room. When I entered, all 3 geishas lifted up thir heads and smiled at me. After I set the tea tray down and bowed low, they went back to their conversation. Kimiko-san motioned for me to leave, so I found myself something to do while they talked.

By the time evening came around, I was let in on what Okasan and the geishas talked about. If I did extremely well over the next few months being a maid, I may be allowed to go to school to learn dance and shamisen. I only wanted to dance.

If I become successful, Okasan may adopt me. If I became adopted be Okasan, I would be very powerful. I would be able to choose what kimonos I would wear each day. My goal is to be the best.

I started dancing with Kimiko-san, Yuri-san, and Tamari-san. Even though I am good, they are better than me. I am starting to get better with rhythm and staying on beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**7****th**** of April in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

While running errands, I heard a bunch of gossip from the geisha. I put it out of my mind, for I am a maid. I heard music coming from one of the teahouses, and I yearned to dance to the music, but I have chores to and such to do.

I talked to Obasan, while I was cleaning the front room. She used to be a former geisha. She wasn't as succesful as she and the okiya hoped to be and was forced to retire. She did practice every week. Every now and then she would pour sake and enterain at a less known teahouse. The mistress of the teahouse pays the okiya every time she enterained there. When Okaasan, Obaasan, and Obasan are together, they called each other by their geisha names. Obasan's geisha name is Tokimatsu.

I wanted to learn about Okaasan and Obaasan, but I would be told later, but only if they wanted to. I also learned about debt. Because the okiya pays for our lessons and meals and doctor's fees, the geisha owes it back. After that, a geisha is allowed to move out, if she wants to.

Kimiko-san asked Okaasan if I may be allowed to come with her to the Ichiriki Teahouse. Okaasan gave me permission and led me to the storage, where the kimonos are. She picked up a kimono. It is silver with a beautiful sakura colored obi. She handed it to Kimiko-san. "Don't let her ruin that kimono."

"Yes, Okaasan. She won't." Kimiko-san led me into her room. "Okaasan is permitting you to come with me instead of finishing your chores. Don't make her regret it." I nodded and turned to leave, but Kimiko-san's dresser stood there, when I pulled open the shoji screen. Kimiko-san pulled me back in her room, and closed the screen. She made me lie stomach down on her bed, so I wouldn't see her naked. I heard a rustle of silk, and I figured she's changing into her underrobe. Instead she changed into a cotton robe, because she is about to put on her makeup. She let me sit up, so I could see.

After she put on makeup, she removed her cotton robe to reveal her underrobe. She opened the screen to let her dresser in. He began to help her with her kimono. Since it's a "one size fits all", her kimono is long. Kimiko-san has dressed in kimono since she was a baby. Same goes with Yuri-san and Tamari-san. When she's done with dressing, her dresser left.

She then turned to me and ordered me to stand up. She then turned me around to remove my obi and dress me in the kimono Okaasan gave me to wear. When she was done, she brought me to her makeup table and put a little lipstick and eyeliner on me.

Someone knocked on the screen, when she finished. She stood and opened the door. Yuri and Tamari-san waved at us. Kimiko-san motioned for me to get up. They went downstairs, while I looked at myself in the mirror. Then, I hurried downstairs before the geisha knew I am still upstairs. I found them at the door, getting a "good luck" spark on their backs. When they were done, I went with Kimiko-san to the Ichiriki Teahouse.

"I don't want you to call me Kimiko when we reach the Ichiriki. I want you to call me by my geisha name."

"Yes, Hatsune-san," I said. I really didn't need reminding, but I kept that thought to myself. I didn't want her mad at me. "Will we see Komaki-san and Okichi-san come here, Hatsune-san?"

"No, Kazunomiya-chan. In fact, they have their own schedules. You'll be with them sometimes. It's good to be seen now, for you'll be meeting your feature customers."

I nodded, as we slipped in the Ichiriki. The room where Hatsune-san will enterain is on the third floor. We knelt and she knocked. The screen opened for us and we went in. I kept to the back of the room, while Hatsune-san spoke and poured sake for the men. Some of the men would point at me and make remarks. One of the men asks her who I am.

"She's a maiko-to-be. I've decided to show her around and give her a taste of what she'll be doing." No more was said about me. I was there for 4 hours, listening and not participating in the conversations. When we returned, Yuri-san helped me undress and I put my maid kimono on. I took the kimono I was wearing back to storage, before laying my head down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**14/15th of June in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

I've hadn't written in this for so long; I've been busy. I get up early to go to school, where I practice shamisen and dance. My dancing skills are better because of Kimiko, Yuri, and Tamari-san.

Shamisen is another matter. It's very difficult, but I get the hang of it if I practice every 2 hours.

Okaasan let me go to the school a couple of weeks ago. My senseis are very strict, but they are nice after school is over. I've also seen Yuri-san come by the school to take dance lessons a couple of times. Obaasan was waiting for me , when I returned to the okiya. She led me down to storage and brought up a kimono. She brought it to her room and beckoned to me. I came into her room, and glanced around.

"Today, you'll be going out with Okaasan to watch a tea cremony. You'll do your chores when you come back. Understood?" I told her that I did and she told me to undress. I wasn't ashamed, for I have been naked before. Obaasan helped me with the kimono. When I was done, she sent me out of her room. I waited for Okaasan, because I didn't want to ruin the kimono and make Okaasan angry.

She came down the stairs as a beautiful geisha. You could barely tell that she is san-juu. She appears to be younger. She motioned for me to raise up and we met at the door. We walked to a tea house that is very far from Gion.

We went in and she showed me how to prepare the tea and told me about how long the tea should be in the water. She also showed me hoe to pour the tea. After we had drank the tea, we headed back to the okiya.

I quickly undressed and put my maid kimono back on. I got on with my chores which included dumping buckets of water into the toliet and flushing it. I also cleaned the bathrooms and tatami mats. After all that, I am allowed to eat my dinner. Tamari-san picked out a kimono for me to wear, because I am going with her to a teahouse (I do not know the name). When Okichi-san and I entered the room, there was one man present there, unlike when I was with Hatsune-san.

After they talked for hours, we went back to the okiya. I undressed and the maid kimono, I put on. I practiced my shamisen for a while before heading to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**15/16th of June in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

I woke up to go to the school, and put a red kimono with a gold obi on. I broke apart the shamisen and put it in a cloth bag. I stuck my fan in my obi, before putting on geta and leaving the okiya.

Okaasan said that if I did extremely well at the school, I may be allowed to become a maiko early (I'm only 9). I hurried for I did not want to be late, for any class. I removed my geta to put on slippers once I came in through the door.

My first class is dance. I'm very pleased when I signed up for it. I review the dance steps with Kimiko, Yuri, or Tamari-san when they have free time. Okaasan may be free to help me, but I still have Obasan to help me practice.

My sensei is very strict about learning the steps. She calls on every girl to perform for her and critics them harshly. Her name is Kiko. Today, I performed for her first. I felt very heavy as I performed. Having read _Memoirs of a Geisha _by Arthur Golden, I use the same technique that Chiyo-san had used.

I expected to be criticed ny Kiko-sensei, but she applauded. She told me that I must be a natural and needed to sign up for plays to be in. She then told the class that they needed to be like me. I believe that I made a few rivals.

Yuki-sensei is my shamisen teacher. She may be strict but kind. She likes her students to have the right pitch when they play, but she dosen't help you much. She tells you what to do to improve, then you go and practice.

We didn't perform in front of teh class, because Yuki-sensei has a very good ear. After class dismisses, she is free to tutor any girl to help. I have been with her for 2 weeks.

My sensei that helps me with singing is Ichigo. Ichigo-sensei is very hard and does not allow anyone who cannot sing in her class. She is not available for tutoring anyway. I am allowed in her class, because I can sing. Our class is very small, because of her expectations.

Tea ceremony is taught by Yukiyo-sensei. She makes sure we pour correctly and make it correctly. She tries all our teas and tells us whose good and whose bad. She says I have promise. I give all my credit to Okassan, because she taught me.

When I returned to the okiya from school, Obasan put me to work. There is a rumor that another geisha and another girl will be coming. I couldn't get any more clues ot info about it and I didn't dare ask Okaasan, because she wouldn't tell me.

Yuri-san woke up and asked the cook to make her some tea. I was told to deliver her tea. I knocked on her screen door and she opened it. I handed the her the tea and she beckoned me in. I walked in and she closed the screen, but not before Obaasan walks in. She held a kimono in her hands again. I knew what it means. I'm going out to experience the Floating World. Yuri-san explained that I will be greeting the geisha when she comes in a month. The maid would be there before her. I nodded.

For now, my assumptions are correct. I changed into the kimono and went with her to a shrine to perform a tea ceremony. I am not allowed to participate in making the tea, but am allowed to drink it.

I sat along the back wall. I am to be invisible. I watched Komaki-san make small talk with a customer. I heard stories about a geisha called Natsune-san is very famous, but she is also going to live in an okiya, because she lost her danna. Another geisha, Ichimitsu, might be coming to an okiya in Gion, although she may live in Tokyo.

After we left the shrine, she took me to the Shriae Teahouse to enterain a small party. I sat along the back wall again, while she talked. She poured sake for the men and listened to their stories. We stayed for 2 hours there and then decided to head back to the okiya. As we walked, my stomach emptied and I stopped near a shrub to let the vomit go.

Komaki-san rubbed my back until I felt better. She realized I needed sustenance, so she took me to a club where men serve women. She ordered food for me and water for herself. I ate fast, but Komaki-san made me eat slow.

When we returned to the okiya, Okaasan waited for us. Komaki-san odered me to change, while she talked to Okaasan. I worked on some of my chores until Obasan told me to practice my shamisen. I did for an hour, instead of 2, before I went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**15/16th of June in the Year of the Rabbit 2011**

I woke up to go to the school, and put a red kimono with a gold obi on. I broke apart the shamisen and put it in a cloth bag. I stuck my fan in my obi, before putting on geta and leaving the okiya.

Okaasan said that if I did extremely well at the school, I may be allowed to become a maiko early (I'm only 9). I hurried for I did not want to be late, for any class. I removed my geta to put on slippers once I came in through the door.

My first class is dance. I'm very pleased when I signed up for it. I review the dance steps with Kimiko, Yuri, or Tamari-san when they have free time. Okaasan may be free to help me, but I still have Obasan to help me practice.

My sensei is very strict about learning the steps. She calls on every girl to perform for her and critics them harshly. Her name is Kiko. Today, I performed for her first. I felt very heavy as I performed. Having read _Memoirs of a Geisha _by Arthur Golden, I use the same technique that Chiyo-san had used.

I expected to be criticed ny Kiko-sensei, but she applauded. She told me that I must be a natural and needed to sign up for plays to be in. She then told the class that they needed to be like me. I believe that I made a few rivals.

Yuki-sensei is my shamisen teacher. She may be strict but kind. She likes her students to have the right pitch when they play, but she dosen't help you much. She tells you what to do to improve, then you go and practice.

We didn't perform in front of teh class, because Yuki-sensei has a very good ear. After class dismisses, she is free to tutor any girl to help. I have been with her for 2 weeks.

My sensei that helps me with singing is Ichigo. Ichigo-sensei is very hard and does not allow anyone who cannot sing in her class. She is not available for tutoring anyway. I am allowed in her class, because I can sing. Our class is very small, because of her expectations.

Tea ceremony is taught by Yukiyo-sensei. She makes sure we pour correctly and make it correctly. She tries all our teas and tells us whose good and whose bad. She says I have promise. I give all my credit to Okassan, because she taught me.

When I returned to the okiya from school, Obasan put me to work. There is a rumor that another geisha and another girl will be coming. I couldn't get any more clues ot info about it and I didn't dare ask Okaasan, because she wouldn't tell me.

Yuri-san woke up and asked the cook to make her some tea. I was told to deliver her tea. I knocked on her screen door and she opened it. I handed the her the tea and she beckoned me in. I walked in and she closed the screen, but not before Obaasan walks in. She held a kimono in her hands again. I knew what it means. I'm going out to experience the Floating World. Yuri-san explained that I will be greeting the geisha when she comes in a month. The maid would be there before her. I nodded.

For now, my assumptions are correct. I changed into the kimono and went with her to a shrine to perform a tea ceremony. I am not allowed to participate in making the tea, but am allowed to drink it.

I sat along the back wall. I am to be invisible. I watched Komaki-san make small talk with a customer. I heard stories about a geisha called Natsune-san is very famous, but she is also going to live in an okiya, because she lost her danna. Another geisha, Ichimitsu, might be coming to an okiya in Gion, although she may live in Tokyo.

After we left the shrine, she took me to the Shriae Teahouse to enterain a small party. I sat along the back wall again, while she talked. She poured sake for the men and listened to their stories. We stayed for 2 hours there and then decided to head back to the okiya. As we walked, my stomach emptied and I stopped near a shrub to let the vomit go.

Komaki-san rubbed my back until I felt better. She realized I needed sustenance, so she took me to a club where men serve women. She ordered food for me and water for herself. I ate fast, but Komaki-san made me eat slow.

When we returned to the okiya, Okaasan waited for us. Komaki-san odered me to change, while she talked to Okaasan. I worked on some of my chores until Obasan told me to practice my shamisen. I did for an hour, instead of 2, before I went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**16/17th of June in the Year of the Rabbit**

My kimono is blue with a light blue obi that I wore to school today. My dance teacher smiled at me when I came to her class. We went over more dance steps and kept up with the pace. My shamisen sensei told me to play better. I nodded. My tea ceremony sensei loved my tea and the way I poured it. Ichigo-sensei told me to sing louder next time I'm in her class.

When I returned to the okiya, Okaasan wanted me in her room. When I entered, she held the kimono I had on yesterday in her hand. I looked down at the bottom of the kimono to see what looked like vomit there. "I don't suppose you know how this kimono got ruined, do you? It doesn't matter now. Obaasan is waiting for you in the courtyard."

I dropped to my knees. "Please," I begged. "Don't beat me yet. I got sick yesterday when I was with Yuri-san. I haven't noticed until now. Please forgive me." Okaasan said nothing for a while.

"I'll add this to your debt, Kazunomiya-chan. I won't beat you for now. At least it wasn't on purpose." Okaasan stood up and dismissed me, while she went outside. I did my chores in silence instead of humming. Obasan couldn't cheer me up, because I have ruined a kimono.

Kimiko-san called me into her room. I knocked and she answered. The maid and geisha are supposed to be here 2 months from now, but plans have changed. They are coming very soon. Ichimitsu is one of the prominent geisha in Tokto and Gion. The maid doesn't know she's coming here to an okiya. I don't think she's supposed to know anyway. The okiya needs to be cleaned from top to bottom. I may or may not be able to follow the geisha when they go.

On my way out of Kimiko-san's room, she asked for tea. I began scrubbing everything I can get my hands on, aster delievering the tea. I scrubbed so hard, I felt my skin burning. I nearly screamed from the pain.

Okaasan noticed my hands are raw and red. She called me over and looked at them. She said I am free to rest, until one of the geisha wants me. I practiced dancing with Yuri and Tamari-san and practiced shamisen as well.

After dinner, I began my chores, even though Okaasan told Obasan to do my chores. Kimiko-san did not let me go with her when she went to entertain. She said she'll take me tomorrow. I can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**17/18th of June in the Year of the Rabbit**

Okaasan is putting me in a new room, and told one of the other maids to tell me. I'm to be moved farther down the hall than where I'm in now. I used to have 2 other maids in my room, now I will have 4 other maids with me in the new room. The okiya is making room for Ichimitsu-san.

Ichigo-sensei got mad at one of the girls in class. She scolded her for not being on pitch. When I asked another girl about the lectured girl, she told me that she had recently been losing her voice, and Ichigo-sensei didn't know that. Natsune-san, I heard, has the prettist voice in all of Gion. Another rumor is that Natsune-san might replace Ichigo-sensei as our song teacher.

Mamamitsu is a wonderful shamisen player. She has a minor role in the plays here in Gion. She also is a mean-spirited person. She once had the opportunity to be an older sister so much that the younger sister left. She is the only and primary geisha in her okiya.

Kiko-sensei is a great dancer. She gets part of the lead roles in the plays, sometimes. Kimiko-san gets lead roles in the plays too. If I had to compare the two, I would say that Kimiko-san is better.

I have had so many chores that I can't go with any of the geisha to the teahouses or practice my shamisen. I don't sound nerdy, but I don't like that, not being able to practice. I rubbed the whole okiya down, along with the other maids. I am so tired that I couldn't lift a finger to eat, so one of the maids decided to feed me, because of my hard work.


	10. Chapter 10

**19/20th of June in the Year of the Rabbit**

Yuri-san walked with me to the school. She told me that the new maid is coming. She hoped that I would make her feel welcome and adjust. I wondered if she was taken away from her family or coming to here from another okiya.

I knew the other girl would have to earn the opportunity to go to school. I hoped the other girl is nice. I have hopes that we will be friends.

After school, I hurried home to get busy with my chores until the girl got here. instead, Obasan had me get water for the girl to take a bath. As soon as I got the water, I saw the girl. She appeared to be shy. Obasan motioned for me to follow her and brought her to the courtyard of the okiya.

Obasan then told me to bring her a kimono for her to wear. As I went to the storage, I passed by Kimiko-san. She smiled at me. I told her that I met the new girl. She nodded, before she went up the steps leading to her room. I then went to fetch the kimono.

When the girl was dressed, I came to her and asked her for her name. "My name is Aoi. I come from Tokyo, originally."

"Do you know the geisha Ichimitsu?"

"No, I was just born there. I lived in Sendai right up to the tsunami and quake. Then, I travelled to Kobe."

"Did your parents sell you?"  
>"Nope. I decided to come to here (Gion)." Once i got to know her, I found out that she isn't timid at all. I began to explain her life here in the okiya.<p>

"You don't go to school until Okaasan lets you go. I've been going to school for a couple of weeks. You must not run away, otherwise you'll never be a geisha. You'll also acquire debt that you'll pay back when you become a geisha."

"What kind of debt?"  
>"Lessons, meals, doctor's fees, ruined kimonos, etc."<p>

"But we'll aways be in debt."

"No, not after a time."

"Eventually our meals will become free?"

"I guess so. I didn't ask."

"How many geisha do you have?"

"3. bound to have 4"

"Ichimitsu."

"Yeah." After that, I had to finish my chores and practice my shamisen, while Aoi started on her chores.

When eveing approched, I changed into a different kimono and waited for Komaki-san to come down. She took me to a teahouse, where there is a large party, because someone got a promotion in their work. 7 geisha were present; among them is Hatsune-san and Okichi-san. I also spotted Natsune-san. I stayed by my geisha the entire time. When Komaki-san and I left, I noticed Hatsune-san drunk and playing a drinking game. Okichi-san is talking to Natsune-san.

Aoi is up when Komaki-san and I returned. She gave a little shock of surprise and helped me out of my kimono. "I didn't know you are a maiko."

"I'm not. If you do well, you may be able to come along withe the geisha."

"I bet you went to every party when you are with them."

"Actually no. Sometimes, there has been a guy in one of the teahouses."

"Someone who just wants female company."

"Yep."


End file.
